Tiempos de amor
by airukia
Summary: Despues de la pelea con Sasuke, Itachi es salvado por el equipo de Kakashi y llevado a konoha con la intención de obtener información sobre akatsuki, pero ¿que ocurrirá durate su estancia en Konoha? ¿Cambiará algo dentro de Itachi?
1. Comienzo

****Este es mi primer fic, no se si os gustará pero me apetecia hacerlo. Es una historia que tiene como eje principal el amor, pero sera tan fácil alcanzarlo?

Ya sabeis, los personajes no son mios, le perteneces a Kashimoto.

**El comienzo**

En el horizonte se ven llamas negras. Todos corren hacia el lugar. Consiguen llegar hasta el lugar de la batalla. Lo que ven es sorprendente. Todo está destrozado.

Este es el lugar de una batalla épica – dice Kakashi.

Eso parece, responde Naruto. Pero, ¿quienes habrán podido hacer algo como esto?

No lo se. Pero solo conozco a una persona capaz de usar el Amateratsu.

Tienes razón. Llegamos demasiado tarde para detener a Sasuke.

Es raro, no se ve ningún cadaver.

Te equivocas, Kakashi-sensei – dice Sakura. Por aquella zona hay algo.

Todos se acercan, al lugar señalado por Sakura. Y entre el montón de escombros se encuentra él, Uchiha Itachi. Está tumbado en el suelo, muerto, con una sonrisa en la cara. O al menos esa es la primera impresión de todos. Sakura se acerca, quiere comprobar que ese criminal de rango S realmente está muerto. Se acerca lentamente. Apenas hay signos de vida en su cuerpo, pero... ¡parece que respira! Una respiración muy lenta, inapreciable para una persona normal. Le busca el pulso. Realmente está vivo. Moribundo, pero vivo.

Sakura avisa a sus compañeros, Uchiha Itachi aun no está muerto. Hay que tomar una decisión, rápido. Dejarle morir o salvarle la vida. La decisión es difícil para todos. Itachi es un criminal de rango S, buscado por asesinar a todo su clan, pero a la vez un miembro de Akatsuki. Si le salvan pueden conseguir mucha información torturándole. Todos dudan de que hacer.

En ese momento aparece Tobi. Quiere llevarse el cadáver del Uchiha muerto. Pero al ver a los ninjas de konoha, decide que no es el momento de luchar. Simplemente les deja un recado, "ya volveré a por él, a donde sea necesario, eses ojos me pertenecen".

Sakura no lo piensa más, aunque sea un criminal, no deja de ser una persona, y necesita atención urgente. Comienza a darle los primeros auxilios con su chakra verde.

Es inevitable, sigue vivo aunque sea nuestro enemigo – dice Sakura mientras le suministra el tratamiento médico – y puede darnos información muy útil para derrotar a Akatsuki. Merece la pena salvarlo.

Buena decisión Sakura – dice Kakashi.

Debemos llevarle a la aldea cuanto antes, si recobra el conocimiento podremos estar en problemas. Aun estando débil, sus genjustos son muy poderosos y es capaz de usar el Magneto sharingan – dice Yamato.

De acuerdo, en cuanto le estabilice partimos rápidamente hacia la aldea.

Sai, informa a la Hokage.

Media hora después, una vez Itachi ha sido estabilizado por Sakura, comienzan el viaje de vuelta hacia Konoha.

En la entrada de Konoha, la Hokage y un equipo médico completo esperan la llegada del equipo de búsqueda con el prisionero. Primero hay que curarle, para luego poder extraer la información de su cerebro.

No tienen que esperar mucho hasta que ven llegar al equipo al completo. Al prisionero le llevan dentro de una jaula de madera, aunque todavía sigue inconsciente. Una vez que llegan, entregan al prisionero, Uchiha Itachi, al equipo médico, encabezado por Shizune. Su misión es salvarle la vida. Sakura se une a este equipo. Quiere tener a Itachi vigilado las 24 horas.


	2. Largos días de espera

****Hola a todos! gracias por los comentarios. Espero poder al menos actualizar una o dos veces por semana, quizás incluso más veces. Aunque también puede que pase alguna semana sin actualizar jeje, nunca se sabe. Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, aunque creo que es un poco más pesado y lento que el anterior.

Y como ya sabeis solo me pertenece la historia. Espero que la disfruten.

**Largos días de espera**

La habitación en la que se encuentra Itachi está vigilada por 2 ANBU, y las únicas personas que tienen acceso a ella son la Hokage, Shizune y Sakura, quien es designada para encargarse del enfermo.

Los días van pasando, pero el Uchiha no recobra el conocimiento. Su estado sigue siendo muy crítico, aunque permanece estable. Sus heridas poco a poco van curando, pero no hay signos de que vaya a despertar. Todos se impacientan. Tsunade, decide hacerle un examen médico a fondo, no es normal que no haya ni un solo signo de mejoría en su estado después de haber pasado 2 semanas desde la pelea. Si fuera un golpe la causa, ya debería haber mejorado. Además las pruebas que le realizaron cuando llegó no revelaban ningún golpe en la cabeza.

Tsunade comienza el nuevo reconocimiento médico. Esta vez, se fijan en otros aspectos de su salud.

Tiene que haber algo más, no solo sus heridas físicas.

Pero ¿que es lo que tiene?

No lo se Sakura, es posible que le hayan envenenado, aunque sería raro en un ninja de sus características y con un genjutsu tan poderoso.

Voy a quitarle algo de sangre y la enviaré a analizar. Tal vez nos de algo de información sobre lo que le pasa.

La chica más joven recoge muestras de sangre del paciente y prisionero, y las envía a analizar con urgencia.

En el laboratorio analizan la sangre de Itachi. Realizan todos los análisis bajo la atenta supervisión de Shizune. Hay prisa, pero los resultados tienen que ser fiables. En cuanto los tienen todos, se los hacen llegar a la Hokage lo más rápido posible. Al verlos, esta se da cuenta de que hay algo que no encaja. Manda que los repitan pero añadiendo varias pruebas más. Cuando ve los nuevos resultados, se da cuenta. Hay algo que está muy mal. Itachi está gravemente enfermo, su cuerpo lleva débil mucho tiempo y los niveles de diversas medicinas en sangre son demasiado elevados, llegando incluso a ser tóxicos. "Cuanto tiempo llevará este chico automedicándose" se pregunta. "Desde luego, no tiene control de lo que se estaba tomando y si sigue así morirá, no a causa de su enfermedad sino por un abuso de medicamentos. Como no pude darme cuenta antes".

Tsunade fue derecha a la habitación del hospital donde se encontraba el chico. Por suerte, encontró allí a Sakura, haciéndole las curas pertinentes a sus heridas. Le dio orden de que limpiara las uñas de esmalte. En un par de minutos tenía las uñas completamente limpias. Y las 2 vieron unas pequeñas marcas que denotaban una mala alimentación y los signos de alguna enfermedad. Al pasarle la mano por su largo cabello azabache, Tsunade notó que estaba inusualmente débil y que tenía unas marcas casi inapreciables al ojo humano.

Por su estado, no le queda demasiado tiempo de vida – dijo Tsunade – es posible que jamás despierte – hizo una pausa, lo suficientemente larga, como para que Sakura comenzara a pensar en todo tipo de cosas – . Pero esa no es una opción. Si no está vivo y despierto, es imposible acceder a su cerebro. Así que hay que hacer que Uchiha Itachi despierte, sea como sea.

Entendido – dijo Sakura.

Alumna y maestra se fueron a revisar todos los libros de medicina. En alguno tiene que estar la solución al problema. Después de pasarse casi 3 días buscando, al final encuentran algo en un pequeño tomo que trata sobre enfermedades raras. Según lo que dice el volumen, el uso de ese medicamento es demasiado arriesgado. Pero no hay otras posibilidades, hay que intenarlo.

Al día siguiente, Sakura, por orden de la Hokage comienza a preparar la medicina. No es nada fácil. Si se pasa con alguna cantidad de algo, o se queda corta, la vida de Uchiha Itachi puede llegar a su fin. Después de varios intentos fallidos por fin tiene la medicina.

Durante estos 5 días, el estado de Itachi empeoró mucho. Tiene demasiada fiebre, y cada vez está más pálido. No le queda demasiado tiempo. Tsunade le aplica el medicamento. Si funciona, en unas horas debería mejorar. Si falla, en unas horas estará muerto.


	3. Despertar

****Pues aqui está la tercera entrega de este fic, la subo porque ya la tenía escrita. Es algo más larga que las anteriores, pero seguro que os gusta más.  
Siento un pequeño fallo que hay en los 2 primeros capitulos y es que no me di cuenta de que no se ven apropiadamente los dialogos. A partir de este ya está corregido.

Si me viene la inspiración el proximo capitulo puede aparecer mañana, sino a lo largo de esta semana. No creo que me demore mucho, que el fic ya está entrando en materia y a mi me gusta liar las cosas jeje.

**Despertar**

El tiempo pasa lentamente. Sakura se queda en la habitación para vigilar su evolución y suministrarle las otras dosis del medicamento. Al cabo de un par de horas, observa que la fiebre comienza a bajar lentamente. Parece que el medicamento funciona.

A la mañana siguiente, Itachi ya casi no tiene fiebre y su cara recupera su color normal. Parece que duerme plácidamente. Sakura se pregunta cuanto tardará en despertar. A media mañana, el muchacho abre por fin los ojos, ha pasado casi un mes desde que cayó inconsciente.

- Buenos días Itachi – le dice Sakura.

- Buenos días – responde él girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado, aun recostado en la cama.

- Ahora que has despertado, voy a hacerte un nuevo reconocimiento para comprobar que todo está ahora en orden – dice Tsunade.

- Está bien, pero... ¿donde me encuentro?¿no me mató Sasuke?

- Estabas casi muerto cuando te encontramos – le dice Sakura – si llegamos 2 minutos más tarde hubieras muerto. Ahora estás en el hospital, en Konoha.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?

- Llevas casi un mes hospitalizado, tus heridas físicas ya han curado completamente. Lo que pasa es que también tenías una grave enfermedad, y tardamos demasiado en descubrirlo. Casi mueres, tuviste mucha suerte.

- Eso quiere decir, que ahora soy un prisionero de Konoha, ¿para que me salvasteis la vida si ahora me la vais a quitar? Soy un criminal buscado internacionalmente.

- Necesitamos información sobre Akatsuki, y tu puedes proporcionárnosla – le responde Tsunade, mientras termina el reconocimiento. - Perdona por lo que vamos a hacerte, pero necesitamos asegurarnos de que no puedas usar tus ojos o formar sellos, así que te vendaremos los ojos y ataremos tus manos a la cama. Es solo por precaución. Sakura, tu te encargas, y cuando termines ven a mi despacho.

La Hokage se va y Sakura obedece sus órdenes. Primero le ata las manos a la cama con unas gruesas correas, y a continuación le venda los ojos aunque la joven cree que ambas medidas de seguridad son innecesarias por el estado del paciente. Está demasiado débil como para usar cualquier técnica.

- Entiendo los motivos por los que lo haces, está bien, no voy a oponer resistencia. Y aunque quisiera, estoy demasiado débil como para hacer algo.

- Lo se, pero son órdenes de la Hokage.

- ¿Puedes responderme una duda que tengo?

- Lo intento.

- ¿Que paso con Sasuke?

- No lo se, cuando llegamos solo estabas tu, tumbado sobre un montón de escombros, casi muerto, con una sonrisa en los labios. Me imagino que tu hermano, e incluso Tobi te dieron por muerto.

- Está bien, ya no tengo que regresar a Akatuski.

Estas últimas palabras dejaron a Sakura desconcertada. Pero como tenía más cosas que hacer no le dio mayor importancia. Cuando llegó al despacho de Tsunade, esta la puso al día de la salud de Itachi.

- Parece que todo está bien, pero me preocupa su vista. Cuando le hablaste él giró la cara hacia el otro lado, y eso es algo raro. Pero no note nada raro durante el reconocimiento. Sakura, encargate de vigilarle.

- Pero con esa venda en los ojos...

- Mientras tu esteas en la habitación con él puedes quitarselas si quieres, pero asegurate de que siempre que salgas de la habitación las tenga puestas. Y ten cuidado con sus genjutsus.

Sakura salió del despacho de Tsunade y se dirigió otra vez hacia el hospital, aun le quedaban varias tareas que realizar allí. Cuando terminó sus quehaceres volvió a la habitación de Itachi, ya se había convertido en una costumbre para ella, que se pasaba horas y horas allí esperando algún signo de mejoría. Ahora ya no era necesario, pero aun así por costumbre entró en la habitación custodiada por 2 ANBU.

Entró en la habitación y vio a Itachi sentado en la cama, pensativo.

- ¿Que haces?

- Nada, solo estaba reflexionando sobre mis actos en el pasado.

- ¿Te preocupa algo?

- Creo que hice las cosas del revés muchas veces. Y ahora me arrepiento de todo.

Sakura se quedó pensativa. Itachi, en cierto modo, le recordaba a Sasuke. Se parecían bastante físicamente, sus gestos eran similares, pero sus miradas eran completamente diferentes. Sasuke tenía una mirada de odio y resentimiento, en cambio la mirada de Itachi refleja pena y arrepentimiento.

- Creo que en cierto modo te entiendo, Sasuke era uno de mis compañeros de equipo. Fue doloroso cuando nos abandonó a todos.

- Eso fue culpa mía. Fui yo quien le incitó a que me odiara y que buscara poder para vencerme. Ahora me arrepiento de todo – dijo Itachi con lágrimas en los ojos – no tenía que haberme apartado de él cuando era pequeño.

- Itachi, se nota que le quieres.

Después de esa frase se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Itachi se puso a dormir un rato, y Sakura comenzó a leer un libro de medicina.


	4. Traslado

Aqui está el siguiente capitulo de este fic. Espero que os guste. Agradezco mucho lsas criticas, siempre son constructuvas y ayudan a mejorar.  
Intentaré darle cabida a todos los personajes importates, o por lo menos a algunos más. Y en cuanto a Itachi, el roce hace el cariño. Y no creo que sea necesario que sea un borde, eso es la fachada y lo importante es mirar en el interior, a medida que avance el fic supongo que os dareis cuenta. La verdad es que es un personaje complicado. A lo largo de los capitulos anteriores voy dando pequeñas pistas que serán importantes, o por lo menos esa es mi intención.

Creo que ya voy a ir terminando, para el próximo capitulo tengo una duda. Y según lo que decida, pues el fic llevará un camino u otro. Realmente es una decisión muy dificil. Así que a lo mejor el proximo tarda un poquito más y a lo mejor no, pero de todas formas espero que estea listo a muy tardar el viernes o el sabado.

Y como ya sabeis los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia.

Espero vuestror review

**Traslado**

A primera hora de la mañana Tsunade fue a la habitación de Itachi para hacerle el último reconocimiento antes de darle el alta y comenzar con los interrogatorios. Cuando abrió la puerta vió a Sakura dormida con el libro en la mano y a Itachi sentado en la cama sin las vendas en los ojos. Estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Se acercó sigilosamente y despertó a Sakura. Esta se sobresaltó al verse en la habitación, aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba.

- Si todo sigue igual, le daré el alta esta tarde – le dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Y que pasará entonces con él?

- Será llevado a una de las celdas del departamento de inteligencia, y cuando todo esté listo, procederemos a los interrogatorios, al ser un criminal de rango S, comenzaremos directamente entrando en su mente y sacando la información que nos interesa.

- Pero...

- Ya se que es peligroso, pero teniendo en cuenta quién es, sino sobrevive tampoco pasa nada.

- Claro, entiendo.

Tsunade le hizo el reconocimiento, y al comprobar que todo estaba bien, se dispuso a preparar el alta. Mandó a Sakura a por los papeles, por lo que esta tuvo que abandonar la habitación.

- Supongo que has escuchado lo que le comenté a Sakura hace un momento.

- Si, y no hay ningún problema. No me gusta demasiado la idea, pero no hay otra posibilidad. Solo espero que mis recuerdos no causen el caos. Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría que permaneciesen ocultas.

- Eso no es posible, y lo sabes. Pero no te preocupes, ya sabemos que eres un asesino sin piedad.

En ese momento entró Sakura acompañada de 4 ANBU, que serían los encargados de custodiar a Itachi hasta las celdas de retención de la división de inteligencia. Tsunade, que estaba en la habitación, le hizo una seña al jefe del escuadrón para que la acompañara al pasillo. Mientras tanto Sakura desató las manos del joven de la cama y uno de los ANBU le colocó unas esposas especiales que impedían que las manos pudieran juntarse para hacer sellos. Desde la puerta, el jefe del escuadrón le ordenó a Itachi que le siguiera, este bajó de la cama y comenzó a dar unos pasos en dirección a la puerta. La sorpresa de todos los allí presentes, fue mayúscula cuando vieron al joven comerse la pared de pleno, era como si no hubiera visto la puerta. En ese momento la Hokage pidió a todos, a excepción de Sakura, que abandonaran la habitación.

- Las sospechas que teníamos eran ciertas. Realmente estas ciego – dijo la Hokage.

- Intenté ocultarlo, pero parece que no fui capaz – dijo Itachi mientras Sakura le ayudaba a levantarse y a sentarse en la cama – es una debilidad para un ninja.

- Debiste habérnoslo dicho desde el principio. Hubiera sido menos humillante para ti.

- Ya me da igual ser humillado, e incluso podéis matarme ahora mismo. Aunque se que primero obtendréis la información que os hace falta. Tsunade, ya te lo he dicho, espero que lo que vais a ver en mis recuerdos no cause una conmoción en Konoha. Simplemente tuve que tomar decisiones. Y ahora creo que me equivoqué al tomarlas. Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran de otra forma. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

- Te saldrá un chichón en la frente, y es posible que te duela un poco la cabeza por el golpe – le dijo Sakura, tratandole como si fuera un crio pequeño – pero todo está bien.

- Finalmente trasladaron al prisionero a la celda de retención donde pasaría la noche. A la mañana siguiente comenzarían a obtener la información.

Desde que le habían trasladado, Sakura se sentía intranquila. Presentía que algo no iba bien, pero no sabía que era. Comenzó a pensar. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera estar mal. Decidió salir a dar una vuelta por Konoha y despejarse un poco. Mientras paseaba encontró a Naruto, que como siempre la saludó, y al verle la cara le preguntó si pasaba algo. Sakura, que necesitaba hablar con alguien, le contó todo lo relacionado a Itachi. Por la cara que se le quedó a Naruto, estaba claro que desde el día que le trajeron a Konoha no había vuelto a saber del asunto.

- Intentaré darte un consejo, Sakura. Los dos sufrimos porque Sasuke se fue, pero no es necesario sufrir también por su hermano, el es un asesino, traidor y desertor de Konoha. No se merece tu preocupación.

- Lo se, Naruto, pero aun así...

- Olvidate de él, aunque te recuerde a Sasuke, ya le salvaste la vida. ¿Qué mas quieres hacer ahora? ¿Sacarle de la cárcel y huir con él?

- Tienes razón Naruto, es mejor que me olvide de él – dijo Sakura mientras una nueva idea rondaba por su cabeza – gracias Naruto, me aclaraste algunas cosas.


	5. Infiltración

****Con algo de retraso según mis planes, pero aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Me costó mucho escribirlo esta vez. Creo que antes de tener la versión definitiva lo cambié varias veces. Espero que les guste como me ha quedado.

No se cuando será la próxima actualización, pero espero que pronto. Os agradezco mucho las review a todos. De verdad dan muchas ganas de actualizar pronto cuando veo las reviews.

Y ya sabeis, Naruto no me pertenece.

**Infiltración**

Las palabras de Naruto, hicieron recapacitar a Sakura. Ella había conocido un poco a Itachi durante el tiempo que le estuvo cuidando. No parecía tan mala persona. Pero ¿realmente era necesario preocuparse tanto? ¿Acaso no era un criminal peligroso? Esas preguntas le estaban rondando por la cabeza seguido. Y aunque era capaz de responderlas adecuadamente seguía sintiéndose preocupada. Sentía que algo no estaba bien en su interior, no era normal preocuparse por alguien como él. Así que para convencerse decidió ir a hablar con él.

Se acercó a la zona de retención de la división de inteligencia y pidió permiso para ver al prisionero. Se sorprendió mucho cuando le denegaron el paso, dijeron que tenían órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie, pero ella era la encargada de su cuidado. Intentó persuadir a los guardias, pero no fue capaz así que se marcho a ver a la Hokage. Esta le dijo claramente que ya no estaba al cuidado de Itachi y que era mejor que se alejara de él. Sakura no dijo ni una sola palabra y se fue del despacho. Estaba decidida a hablar con él.

Volvió a acercarse al edificio donde estaba retenido, quería comprobar si había alguna posibilidad de colarse sin ser descubierta. Pero sus sospechas se hicieron realidad al observar el edificio. Era imposible entrar sin ser visto. Pero al menos necesitaba hablar con él, así que decidió utilizar sus conocimientos y colarse en las celdas de retención de la división de inteligencia. Con sus habilidades no sería difícil hacerlo, después de todo era la alumna de Tsunade.

Dormir a los guardias fue algo fácil. Lo que sería más complicado era llegar hasta la celda de Itachi a través de aquel laberinto. Le llevó algo más tiempo del que pensaba pero lo consiguió. Apenas era medianoche. Le vio, acostado en una pequeña cama. Parecía que estaba dormido. Si quería hablar con él tendría que despertarle.

- Itachi, Itachi – le llamó.

Parecía que no despertaba. Así que lo intentó varias veces más hasta que al final consiguió despertarle. Vio como se desperezaba un poco, se levantaba lentamente y se acercaba a donde ella se encontraba.

- Itachi, tengo que hablar contigo – le susurró Sakura, no quería que la descubrieran.

- ¿Humm? - le respondió Itachi aun medio dormido - ¿Que quieres?

- Estoy preocupada por ti, tu salud no está en las mejores condiciones.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. Además, estar en este lugar supone infringir las normas. ¿por qué alguien como tu lo haría?

- Porque necesitaba hablar contigo. Porque... - Sakura se cortó en seco. No podía decir esas palabras. No sin saber si eran verdaderas.

- Es mejor que te olvides de mi, solo soy un criminal.

- Pero...

- Sakura, vete antes de que alguien te encuentre aquí. Es lo mejor. - Esa fue la primera vez que Itachi la llamó por su nombre – Y no te preocupes más. Pase lo que pase mañana mi destino ya está decidido.

- No digas eso, cada uno es dueño de su destino. Nadie puede decidir por ti.

- Hay decisiones del pasado que afectan al futuro. Y en mi caso estoy condenado desde que asesine a todo el clan Uchiha.

Esas palabras de Itachi hicieron recapacitar a Sakura. Aunque no lograron convencerla del todo.

- Si lo que quieres es que me valla, entonces no tengo más remedio que hacerlo – dijo ella.

- Por fin lo entiendes.

Sakura metió una mano en el bolsillo y saco 2 píldoras. Cogió la mano de Itachi, que estaba agarrando uno de los barrotes y se las dio.

- Tomalas, píldoras revitalizantes. Te sentarán bien – le dijo.

Sin decir nada más se fue de aquel lugar.


	6. Interrogatorio

Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo. La historia avanza algo más. Espero que os guste. Siento estar actualizando tan lenta, la verdad es que me gustaria hacerlo más seguido. Pero me está resultando un poco complicado escribir la historia para que quede medianamente bien. Claro está en mi mente la tengo ya bastante clara, aunque a veces cambio alguna pequeña cosita.

Ya sabeis que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Y como siempre espero sus reviews

**Interrogatorio**

Era poco después del amanecer cuando los guardias fueron a buscar a Itachi para comenzar con el interrogatorio. Cuando llegaron a la celda, el muchacho aun se encontraba durmiendo. Le despertaron bruscamente con un par de gritos y le dieron un par de minutos para que se preparara para el largo día que le esperaba. Uno de los guardias le tiró un trozo de pan y un botecito de leche, esa sería toda la comida del día. El chico disimuladamente metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y cogió las 2 píldoras que Sakura le había llevado durante la noche. No estaba muy convencido, pero decidió tomarlas junto con la leche. "El sabor es realmente horrible, pero parece que ahora tengo más energía", pensó. A continuación se tomó un sorbo de leche y el trozo de pan.

Los guardias le condujeron hacia la sala de interrogatorios. Allí ya se encontraba la Hokage, Shizune y Sakura. Las tres estarían presentes. También se encontraban ya en la sala el equipo encargado de leerle la mente con Yamanaka-san a la cabeza.

Uno de los ANBU situó a Itachi en el centro de la sala, y le forzó a ponerse de rodillas. Entonces un usuario de elemento tierra le inmovilizó completamente, dejando únicamente a la vista la cabeza del joven.

- Comenzad – ordenó la Hokage – pero tener cuidado. Posiblemente su mente esté protegida por algún genjutsu muy poderoso.

El equipo comenzó a meterse en la mente de Itachi con sumo cuidado. Pero no encontraron ni una sola trampa en el tiempo que tardaron en llegar hasta lo más profundo de su cerebro. Siguiendo una orden que la Hokage le había dado comenzaron la investigación por los recuerdos de la infancia de Itachi.

Al principio todo parecía normal, pero pronto llegaron a descubrir la verdad sobre el clan Uchiha y todas las decisiones dolorosas que tubo que afrontar. Descubrieron que todo lo hizo para proteger a Konoha y a Sasuke, su querido hermanito. Mancilló su honor, su nombre quedó manchado, y todo para proteger lo que más le importaba. Siguieron mirando y encontraron mucha información sobre Akatsuki, y también sobre la identidad de sus miembros. Descubrieron que Tobi era Madara. Sus planes para dejar que Sasuke le matara. Y la verdad sobre su ceguera.

Cuando terminaron, ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Les había llevado un día entero sacar la información del cerebro de Itachi. Tsunade recordó las palabras de Itachi, " espero que mis recuerdos no causen una conmoción en Konoha". Al final decidió hablar.

- Espero que todo lo visto hoy en esta sala, no salga de aquí.

- Entendido Tsunade-sama – dijeron todos al unísono.

- Sakura, cuida de Itachi hasta que despierte y hazle un reconocimiento médico. Quiero saber hasta que punto le ha afectado el interrogatorio.

- Entendido.

- Shizune, ve a avisar a los ancianos y a Danzo, quiero hablar claramente con ellos. Diles que les quiero en mi despacho en 10 minutos.

- Entendido – la ayudante de la Hokage salio corriendo de la sala en busca de los anciano y Danzo.

- Escuadrón ANBU, os encargareis de trasladar a Itachi al Hospital y custodiareis la puerta de su habitación. Solo Sakura, Shizune y yo podemos entrar.

Tsunade se fue a su despacho a esperar a los 3 ancianos, que poco tardaron en llegar.

- Hola Tsunade, ¿porqué nos has hecho llamar a estas horas? - dijo la anciana.

- Quiero que me cuenten toda la verdad sobre el asesinato de clan Uchiha – exigió la Hokage directamente, no quería perder demasiado tiempo.

- Uchiha Itachi se volvió loco y les asesino a todos – dijo Danzo.

- He dicho que me cuenten la verdad. No las mentiras que han contado hasta ahora.

- Esa es la verdad – replico el anciano- ¿ por qué tanto interés ahora sobre ese criminal?

- Ya veo que no van a colaborar así que en unos días volveré a llamarlos, y espero que la próxima vez colaboren de mejor gana. – dijo la Hokage ignorando la pregunta del anciano.

- ¿Hay algo que debamos saber? - preguntó Danzo.

- Todo a su debido tiempo. Podéis retiraros.

-x-

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de Akatsuki:

Llevamos demasiado tiempo buscando el cadáver de Itachi y aun no lo hemos encontrado – dijo Madara.

Lo habrán escondido bien – replicó Sasuke, quien ya conocía toda la verdad sobre Itachi.

Hemos revisado todo el área de Konoha varias veces y no hemos encontrado nada – dijo el Zetsu Negro.

Entonces lo mejor será ir a Konoha y preguntarles directamente donde lo esconden – dijo Pain con ironía.

En ese caso yo me encargo, así saldo algunas deudas que tengo pendientes. Además quiero destruir Konoha por lo que le hicieron a mi hermano.

Entonces vamos los 3 – dijo Konan –.

Yo iré con mi equipo.

Está bien. Partiremos hacia Konoha mañana a primera hora, el que no esté listo se queda – dijo Pain.

Si lo dices por mi y mi equipo, ya estamos listos para partir inmediatamente.

Chicos que haya paz. No es necesario apurar las cosas – dijo Madara.

* * *

Ya habia dicho al principio que la historia avazaba. Y estaba claro que Akatsuki no si iba a quedar de brazos cruzados! espero que os haya gustado la nueva parte de la historia.

Y perdon si metí algun spoiler, pero era inevitable para la historia.


	7. Decisión

****Siento el retraso, pero me costó un poco perfilar el capítulo, y escribirlo me llevó varios días. Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review, me animan mucho a seguir con la historia.

Y como siempre decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Decisión**

Sakura se pasó toda la noche en la habitación de Itachi. Aunque físicamente estaba en buenas condiciones, le preocupaba el daño mental que pudiera haber sufrido durante el interrogatorio. Ella pensaba que despertaría temprano, pero el muchacho despertó a media mañana. Parecía cansado, como si hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo el día anterior.

- Te encuentras bien – le preguntó ella.

- Creo que si, aunque estoy bastante cansado, como si hubiera estado entrenando día y noche.

- Es el efecto secundario de la técnica que utilizaron. En unas horas estarás mejor.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- Tengo que hacerte un reconocimiento médico, es orden de la Hokage – dicho esto Sakura comenzó con el reconocimiento.

- ¿Que haces?

- Tsunade me mandó comprobar una cosa. No será doloroso para ti.

- No me gusta nada que me anden manoseando en los ojos...

- Vaya, parece que no quieres intentar recobrar la vista, aunque sea parcialmente.

- Eso es imposible y ya deberías saberlo... porque supongo que habréis hurgado en esa parte de mi mente.

- Exactamente por eso, Tsunade cree que hay una solución para ese problema. Y sin utilizar los ojos de tu hermano. Pero la cuestión es si tu quieres intentarlo.

- Pero...

- Creo que ya se lo que vas a decir, así que mejor que te calles. Como bien has dicho hemos revisado todos tus recuerdos, aunque por lo que dijo Yamanaka-san había un genjutsu muy poderoso que protegía los recuerdos posteriores a la pelea con Sasuke. Tsunade dijo que no había nada de interés en ellos así que no intentaron romper el genjutsu.

- Puse un genjutsu en esos recuerdos porque me da vergüenza que alguien pudiera verlos...

- Es igual. Lo que te decía, ya sabemos los motivos que te llevaron a hacer lo que hiciste y no se te puede culpar por ello. Se puede decir que no fuiste el único implicado en la matanza. Es cierto que fuiste quien la llevó a cabo, pero alguien más la planeó. Estuve hablando con Tsunade y me dijo tiene que hablar seriamente contigo.

Al oír a Sakura, Itachi se quedó sin palabras. Había una posibilidad de que le perdonaran, y pudiera volver a Konoha, o eso pensó.

- ¿Entonces vas a dejarme examinar la situación de tus ojos?

- Esta bien, pero con cuidado.

- Por cierto no quedaron secuelas del interrogatorio – dijo mientras examinaba los ojos del muchacho.

Cuando terminó de examinar los ojos de Itachi, Sakura salió de la habitación y se dirigió al despacho de la Hokage para informarla como se encontraba el joven, así como de los resultados del examen de los ojos. Al terminar de darle toda la información, le pidió que acompañara a Itachi hasta su despacho pues quería hablar con él.

Sakura no tardó mucho en llegar nuevamente al hospital. Fue apresuradamente a la habitación de Itachi y le dijo que la Hokage quería verle inmediatamente. Al poco rato, los dos llegaron al despacho de la Hokage. Esta ya estaba esperándolos. Los saludó a ambos y comenzó a hablar:

- Itachi – comenzó a decir la Hokage – ¿hay algo más que quieras decir sobre tu pasado?

- No – respondió el muchacho.

- Está bien – la Hokage hizo una pausa y continuó –. Creo que todo lo que hiciste fue por el bien de la aldea, y también creo que ya has sufrido suficiente. Incluso estabas dispuesto a morir. Además teniendo en cuenta tu condición actual no eres ningún peligro ya que es imposible que utilices tus técnicas oculares o hagas algún genjutsu.

- En eso tienes razón – dijo Itachi calmadamente.

- Por eso he decidido que te quedarás en la aldea – al decir Tsunade estas palabras, la expresión de Itachi cambió completamente. Estaba sorprendido. No podía creerse que pudiera volver a Konoha.

- Tsunade-sama – interrumpió Sakura.

- Si, lo se. Hay mucho más que aclarar aun. Itachi, te vas a quedar en Konoha, pero hay condiciones de obligado cumplimiento. Por lo de ahora solo unos pocos sabemos que te encuentras aquí. Pero si andas libremente por la aldea los ciudadanos pueden asustarse, recuerda que hasta ahora eras un criminal de rango S.

- Tienes razón – dijo el muchacho.

- Lo primero que voy a hacer es nombrar a alguien para que te vigile, y no podrás salir de la aldea bajo ninguna circunstancia.

- Entendido.

- Teniendo en cuenta tu salud, todavía muy delicada, deberás ir 2 veces por semana al hospital para que Sakura te haga un reconocimiento médico. Y por último, tendrás que venir una vez a la semana a mi despacho y reportar todo o que hayas hecho durante la semana. Con esto me refiero a todos tus movimientos, cuando salgas de casa. Con fecha, hora de salida, llegada y lugar al que fuiste.

- Está bien.

- Sakura ya me contó todo acerca de la exploración de tus ojos, y va a llevar algo de tiempo, pero podrás recuperar la vista. Aunque no creo que puedas recuperar tus técnicas oculares.

- Pero podré volver a ver. Siempre creí que sería imposible.

- Primero tengo que ver la evolución de tus ojos durante un tiempo. Pero creo que se puede solucionar parcialmente el problema con una operación. Eso si estás dispuesto a pasar por el quirofano. Claro está.

- Creo que debo confiar en ti.

-x-

Con los primeros rayos del sol, Sasuke y su equipo aparecieron en la entrada de la guarida de Akatsuki. Pain y Konan tardaron mas de media hora en llegar.

- Llegas tarde Pain – le reprochó Sasuke.

- No tengas tanta prisa muchacho – le repuso Pain – el viaje hasta Konoha nos llevará al menos una semana desde aquí.

- Lo se, por eso debemos darnos prisa.

- No es necesario tener tanta prisa, la aldea no se va a mover del sitio.

- Chicos, por favor, no es necesario discutir – dijo Konan y Pain le echó una mirada de reproche.

- ¿Están listos todos los preparativos, Konan?

- Si – le contestó esta secamente.

- Entonces podemos partir ya – dijo Sasuke con un tono algo impaciente.

Sí, vamos.

* * *

Espero publicar pronto el próximo capitulo, porque creo que se han quedado con muchas intrigas, o ¿me equivoco?


	8. Un nuevo comienzo

****Hola a todos, siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto con esta historia, pero entre unas cosas y otras, estudiar y demás. Sumado a la falta de ideas y a las pocas ganas que tenía de escribir pues fue pasando el tiempo.

Ya saben, os personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishi.

Sin más espero que os guste el capi^^

**Un nuevo comienzo**

La Hokage hizo llamar a los dos ancianos y a Danzo una vez más. Quería aclarar las sombras que se ciernen sobre el asesinato del clan Uchiha definitivamente, y ese era el momento adecuado. Itachi aun se encontraba en su despacho y estaba dispuesto a colaborar. Le hizo sentar en un lugar oculto donde podría ver y escuchar todo, pero donde los visitantes no le verían.

Los tres ancianos no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar. Les picaba la curiosidad de porqué la Hokage les había vuelto a llamar tan pronto.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo – dijo la Hokage.

- ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que nos has llamado esta vez?

- Muy bien, esta vez quiero que me cuenten la verdad sobre el asesinato del clan Uchiha y todo lo relacionado con el. Incluida la misteriosa desaparición de alguno de sus miembros días antes del suceso.

- Ya le hemos dicho la verdad – dijo Danzo.

- Pues vuelve a narrar los hechos sobre todo lo referido a los incidentes relacionados con el clan Uchiha y el posterior asesinato de todo el clan. Y si puedes no omitas detalles, que lo qué leí en los informes de la época no queda nada en claro, y solo se acusa a cierta persona de todo.

- Es simple, Uchiha Itachi se volvió loco y mató a todos.

- Y en ese caso, ¿por qué dejó vivo a su hermano pequeño? Quiero una respuesta.

- A saber que le pasó por la cabeza...

- Estás intentando decir, ¿que le perdonó la vida en el último minuto por misericordia o remordimientos?

- No sabemos porqué le perdonó la vida. Eso tendría que aclararnoslo él. Pero dudo mucho que alguien pueda capturarle y hacerle hablar...

- Pues vaya, parece que se encuentra aquí ahora, en este despacho. Y es más, creo que tiene ganas de contarnos su versión de la historia -comentó la Hokage mientras miraba disimuladamente hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba sentado él - Itachi, ¿puedes puedes salir y explicarnos lo sucedido?

- Está bien, si es lo que quieres. No tengo ningún problema en contar todo lo que sucedió en eses días antes de renegar y huir de la aldea, además tu ya lo sabes todo pues estuviste presente en el interrogatorio – dijo el muchacho con voz tranquila. A continuación comenzó a narrar lo ocurrido sin omitir ni un detalle.

- Señores, ¿tienen algo más que alegar a esta historia?

- Lo que dice es mentira, seguro que utilizó algún genjutsu para proteger sus verdaderos recuerdos y hacernos parecer culpables – dijo Danzo, intentando mantener la calma.

- Entonces no te importará que utilicemos el mismo método que usamos con Itachi para obtener la información.

- No, por favor, ese sistema es demasiado brusco para un anciano como yo. Lo admito, la versión de Itachi es la verdadera.

- ¿Ves como no era tan difícil contar la verdad? Gracias a todos por su colaboración. A partir de ahora quedan relevados de todas sus funciones. Los tres. Ya pueden retirarse. Y por cierto, mantengan la boca cerrada respecto a Itachi, no quiero problemas en la aldea.

- Está bien. Nos retiramos ya – dijo la anciana.

Una vez que los ancianos se retiraron, y quedaron otra vez los dos solos en la habitación:

- Itachi, gracias por tu colaboración. Por cierto, ¿donde piensas vivir una vez que te den el alta en el Hospital?

- No lo se, pero estaba pensando en pedirte permiso para volver a mi antigua casa en los terrenos Uchiha.

- Tu antigua casa... y ¿no será doloroso para ti? Además es una casa muy grande para una persona sola. ¿No sería mejor un apartamento en el centro de la aldea?

- Posiblemente tengas razón. Pero si puede ser, me gustaría volver a mi antigua casa, en mi condición actual creo que es lo mejor, ya que recuerdo perfectamente todo de la casa y creo que tendría menos problemas.

- Visto desde ese punto de vista tienes razón. Pero no se si tu alma estará tranquila en ese lugar, al fin y al cabo es el lugar en el que te viste obligado a matar a tus padres. Y lo quieras o no, ese es un recuerdo triste y doloroso.

- Lo se, pero lo hice para proteger la aldea. No quería ver otra guerra. En las guerras solo hay muerte y dolor.

- Que razón tienes, yo luché en la tercera guerra ninja, y era horrible ver los campos devastados y a los civiles pasar hambre.

- Sabes que hice lo correcto, aunque tuviera que perder mi honor y vivir como un renegado. Además aun en el exilio fui capaz de proteger Konoha.

- Pues lo hiciste de una forma un tanto extraña.

- Solo hice lo que debía.

- Volviendo al tema principal, si es lo que quieres, puedes volver a la casa de tus padres.

- Muchas gracias por permitirlo.

- Llamaré a Sakura para que te lleve de vuelta al Hospital.

- Entendido.

Sakura no tardó mucho en llegar nuevamente al despacho de la Hokage. Ya sabía cual era el motivo de esa llamada. Tenía que acompañar a Itachi de vuelta a su habitación en el Hospital.

- ¿Qué tal fue todo con Tsunade? - le preguntó Sakura con intriga.

- Umm, creo que bien.

-x-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, camino a Konoha, se encuentra el grupo de Akatsukis con la intención de destruir la aldea. Pero parece que hay discrepancias en cuanto al método que seguirán.

- Ya falta menos para llegar – comenta Suigetsu.

- Cállate mocoso – le reprocha Pain – ya estoy cansado de oír tus estupideces.

- Lo siento, lo siento.

- Cálmate Pain, no es necesario luchar entre nosotros durante una misión – intenta calmarle Konan.

- Si no os importa, me adelantaré, hay algo que quiero comprobar con mis propios ojos antes de konoha sea destruida – dice Sasuke – pero quiero ir yo solo, si me acompaña mi grupo fijo que nos descubren, no es que sean muy silenciosos...

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tendré que hacer de niñera para que tu puedas investigar a gusto? - dice Pain ya totalmente enfadado.

- Yo solo le estoy ordenando a mi grupo que se queden atrás, no te estoy pidiendo que les cuides, eso creo que saben hacerlo solos bastante bien.

- Vete antes de que cambie de opinión.

Dicho esto, Sasuke aumentó su velocidad, de modo que en un par de días llegó a Konoha. Tendría 3 días para buscar él mismo el cadáver de su hermano antes de que llegara pain y destruyera la aldea por completo.

* * *

No se cuando será la próxima vez que pueda actualizar. Diria que pronto, pero nunca se sabe. Intentaré actualizar una o quizás dos veces al mes, pero no garantizo nada que mi mente ultimamente anda en las nubes.

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Sorpresa

****Hola a todos, de verdad siento mucho tanto retraso pero sin inspiración y con más cosas en la cabeza (entre ellas un par de ideas más para nuevos fic), el tiempo fue pasando sin que me decidiera a actualizar.

Esta vez creo que el capi es bastante transcendental para la historia, pero no os voy a decir lo que pasa sino ya no es una sorpresa como indica su título.

Como ya sabeis Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto

Espero que os guste el capi, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible si mi perversa mente me lo permite con ingeniosas ideas.

Si quereis podeis dejarme algún review diciendome por donde quereis que siga el fic.

**Sorpresa**

Itachi estaba sentado en la cama del hospital, esperando que Sakura llegara con los papeles del alta. Por fin era el día de salir de ese lugar. Tenía ganas de sentarse bajo algún árbol y respirar el aire exterior. Sakura no tardó demasiado en llegar con los dichosos papeles que le devolvían algo de libertad.

- Ya está todo listo, Itachi – le dijo Sakura.

- No me creo que pueda regresar a mi antigua casa.

- Creo que habrá que hacer una limpieza a fondo. Ayer fui hasta allí y estaba todo demasiado sucio y lleno de polvo. Pero no te preocupes, ya informé a Tsunade-sama y me dijo que estaría lista cuando llegáramos.

- Y... ¿quien va a ser la persona encargada de vigilarme?

- Umm... no se como decirlo...

- No será tan complicado decir un nombre... aceptaré a quien sea.

En ese instante se abre la puerta y aparecen dos personas.

- Hola, venimos a buscar a Itachi – dice un peligris.

- No me hace nada de gracia este trabajo que nos ha impuesto la vieja – dice Naruto enfadado.

- Creo que esto responde en parte a tu pregunta. Yo también soy parte de tus vigilantes. Claro que no estarás con los tres al mismo tiempo...

- Espera – dice Itachi sorprendido - ¿no iba a ser un único vigilante? Además suponía que sería un ANBU.

- En principio iba a ser así – le comentó Kakashi – pero hubo ciertos problemas en los cuales no voy a entrar y al final decidió que seríamos nosotros tres.

- Además, Tsunade ordenó que nos mudáramos a tu casa, dijo que era suficientemente grande para los cuatro, y como ninguno de los tres tiene compromisos familiares... fue imposible negarse – dijo Sakura medio cabreada.

- Y por si fuera poco se le veia una sonrisa sádica mientras lo decía. - replicó Naruto.

- Bueno, al principio iba a mandar únicamente a vivir contigo, pero yo dije que sería mala idea, – "maldita la hora en la que abrí la boca" pensó Kakashi – así que me preguntó claramente si vivía solo y al responderle que afirmativamente pues dijo: entonces tu también puedes mudarte sin problemas. Así de paso que cumples con tu cometido, puedes echarle un ojo a Naruto.

- Eso explica porqué vosotros dos os mudáis a mi casa. ¿ Pero tu, Sakura?

- Se me ocurrió la mala idea de comentar que tres hombres viviendo solos eran un peligro, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la personalidad de Naruto, la falta de interés de Kakashi por cualquier cosa que no sean sus libros y que tu estás ciego.

- Fijo que no eres capaz de imaginarte la respuesta de Tsunade... - dijo Naruto.

- Pues no.

- Fue muy gracioso como lo dijo, ¿verdad, Naruto?

- Si. Fue exactamente así: entonces, ¿que te parece si tu también te mudas a su casa? No hay más que hablar. Os quiero a los tres instalados antes de darle el alta a Itachi.

Itachi estaba totalmente sorprendido. No le importaba que Sakura viviera con él. Más o menos ya la conocía. Además era una chica. Pero convivir con los otros dos... no le parecía la mejor idea del mundo. Pero si eran órdenes de la Hokage, las cumpliría aunque estaba casi seguro que se le agotaría la paciencia.

- Si estás listo, vamos ya – dijo Naruto.

- Si estoy listo.

Sakura se quedó aun en el hospital, tenía cosas que terminar antes de poder acompañarlos. Pero los acompañó a la puerta.

- Me parece que no somos la compañía que tu esperabas, pero no te preocupes, en un par de horas ella estará también en casa.

- La verdad es que me esperaba a alguien del ANBU que no me diera nada de compañía. Creo que esto será incluso peor que aguantar a mis compañeros de Akatsuki...

- Ahora tendrás la competencia en casa.

- ¿Ein?

- Se ve a leguas que sientes algo por Sakura. Pero a Naruto también le gusta.

- No digas tonterías Kakashi.

- ¿Estás seguro de que me equivoco?

- ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿También te gusta ella?

- No digas tonterías. Ella es mi alumna.

- Olvidaros de Sakura, ella aún sigue enamorada de Sasuke – dice Naruto pensativo.

- Así que es mi hermano el afortunado.

- Para nuestra desgracia si – dijo Naruto con la cabeza gacha.

Sasuke llegó a Konoha y comenzó a recorrer las calles con cierta angustia. Estaba seguro de que algo se le escapa, pero no sabe el que. Sus pasos le llevan primero hasta la academia. Pasa por delante del hospital y dirige sus pasos hacia su antigua casa. Llevaba ya un trecho recorrido cuando lo vio acompañado de Naruto y Kakashi. "Así que ese era el motivo por el que no te encontraban" pensó Sasuke, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso delante de esos tres.

- Ahora entiendo porqué no te encontraban cuando te buscaban. Resulta que buscaban un cadáver en lugar de a un vivo.

- Sasuke – dijo Itachi mientras Naruto y Kakashi se preparaban para luchar.

- Realmente pensé que estabas muerto, vaya sorpresa me estoy llevando al verte caminar acompañado de esos dos.

- Sasuke, hay algo que quiero contarte. Es importante – dijo Itachi.

- Ya se lo que te hicieron esos desgraciados, Madara me contó todo.

- ¿Estás seguro de que te contó la verdad sin manipularla?

- Cállate.

- ¿por qué no nos acompañas a casa y hablamos tranquilamente mientras tomamos algo? - le sugirió Itachi.

- Eso Sasuke, no pierdes nada por escuchar lo que tu hermano quiere contarte – le dice Naruto.

- Debería mataros ahora misma a vosotros dos y al resto de la aldea.

- Ni se te ocurra, hermanito.

- Sasuke, creo que deberias hacerle caso a Itachi. Nosotros no intentaremos nada, ¿verdad, Naruto? - le dijo Kakashi.

- Claro que no. Sasuke, tu sabes que todos queremos que vuelvas. Si la vieja fue capaz de perdonar a tu hermano, seguro que a ti te perdona con más razón. No hiciste nada malo.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir sobre mi hermano?

- Si quieres saberlo ven a casa con nosotros y te cuento todo desde el principio. Sin adornos. Y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Sakura, ella sabe toda la verdad.

Sasuke quedó totalmente impresionado. No solo su hermano estaba vivo cuando tendría que estar criando malvas. Sino que le veía feliz y acompañado por sus antiguos compañeros del equipo 7. "Algo está realmente mal en todo esto, y definitivamente no se que es" pensó el muchacho.

-x-

Mientras tanto en el bosque camino a Konoha, se encuentra el equipo de Sasuke acompañado de Pain y Konan. Las cosas no están marchando demasiado bien. Pain quiere matar a Suigetsu y viceversa. Las dos chicas intentan calmarlos. Konan a Pain, y Karin a Suigetsu. Al principio parece que lo logran, pero tras una tontería dicha por el muchacho más jóven, Pain le arrea un puñetazo en toda la cara que Suigetsu logró esquivar en el último momento volviendo su cuerpo agua para que no le hiciera daño.

- Que querías, ¿matarme? Casi lo logras.

- Cállate estúpido niñato o la próxima vez realmente te mato.

- Callaos los dos – fritó Konan ya histérica – Si no sois capaces de estar juntos, pues os separais y listo. Pero no quiero ninguna muerte antes de llegar a Konoha, ¿entendido?

- Si – dijeron los dos al unísono al ver la cara de enfado de la joven.


	10. Conversación

Hola, siento el haberme trasado tanto con este capi, pero entre unas cosas y otras se me fue pasando el tiempo... espero que os guste.

Como siempre ya sabeis, Nauto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kishimoto.

**Conversación**

Sasuke estaba bastante intrigado al ver a su hermano vivo y acompañado por sus antiguo equipo. Tenía curiosidad por las palabras de su hermano. Pero no se fiaba nada de lo que pudiera pasarle si les acompañaba. Pero... ¿era verdad que Konoha había perdonado a su hermano? Esa pregunta no hacía más que rondarle por la mente. Y quería aclararla.

- ¿Por qué tendría que fiarme de vosotros?- dice Sasuke molesto.

- Porque somos amigos – dice Naruto.

- Porque eres mi tonto hermano pequeño – dice Itachi con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sasuke, si quisiéramos usar la fuerza, ¿no crees que lo hubiéramos hecho ya en vez de intentar convencerte de que vinieras con nosotros? - dice Kakashi totalmente calmado.

- Puede que tengas razón Kakashi,pero quiero garantías de que si voy con vosotros no me pasara nada.

¿Que tipo de garantía quieres? - preguntó Kakashi.

- Umm...

- Venga Sasuke, di lo que tenemos que hacer para que vengas con nosotros – dice naruto ya impaciente.

- Os quiero totalmente desnudos a los tres – dijo Sasuke mientras pensaba "desnudos no creo que se atrevan a perseguirme si las cosas no van bien...".

Sakura se estaba acercando al lugar justo cuando Sasuke dijo esas palabras. La mala suerte hizo que Sakura las escuchara y cambiara de idea. En vez de saludarles como tenía previsto, se puso los guantes de entrenamiento y se acercó sigilosamente hacia Sasuke por detrás. Kakashi y Naruto no la vieron venir. Sasuke estaba tan pensativo y con la atención puesta en los otros tres, que no se dio cuenta de que la chica se acercaba hasta que recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo empujó hasta incrustarse en la pared de una casa cercana.

- ¿Que es lo que decías Sasuke-kun? - dijo Sakura toda enfadada.

- Auch – fue lo único que Sasuke fue capaz de decir antes de desmayarse.

- ¿Què paso? - preguntó Itachi sorprendido al oír el grito de Sasuke y la voz de Sakura.

- Tu hermano, que dice cosas inapropiadas – le respondió Sakura – Naruto, ¿puedes cargar a Sasuke hasta casa? Estará un rato inconsciente.

- ¿Inconsciente? Se volvió a sorprender Itachi.

- Si, Sakura le dio un buen golpe y lo mandó volando a la pared de enfrente – le explicó Kakashi tranquilamente.

- Chicos, mejor volvamos a casa – dijo Sakura ya más tranquila - , Itachi, no te preocupes Sasuke se despertará en un par de horas, tampoco le di tan fuerte.

Naruto cargó a Sasuke y todos juntos se dirigieron a casa. No tardaron mucho en llegar. Cuando llegaron, lo primero que hicieron fue recostar a Sasuke en el sofá. Sakura le examinó para asegurarse de que no le produjo ninguna herida de gravedad y le dejaron descansar. Kakashi se dedicó a preparar la cena para los 5.

Itachi, acompañado por Sakura, recorrió toda la casa recordando cada uno de los rincones de esta. Cuanto más caminaba por aquella casa, más recordaba su infancia, y a la vez aquel trágico día en el que asesinó a todo el clan.

- Itachi, ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Sakura al verle aquella cara de nostalgia y tristeza.

- Si – respondió él – solo estaba recordando el pasado. Los días felices que viví aquí con mis padres y con Sasuke.

- Itachi, no intentes ocultarme la verdad. Se te ve en la cara que no todo son recuerdos agradables.

- Tienes razón. Este lugar también me recuerda el día en el que asesiné a todo el clan para poder salvar a Sasuke.

- Itachi, tienes que dejar de culparte por eso. Solo fuiste la mano ejecutora. Si lo hubiera hecho otro ni tu ni Sasuke estaríais vivos ahora.

- Tienes razón – dijo Itachi mientras suspiraba – pero eso no cambia lo hecho. Aunque fuera manejado por otros pude negarme y huir con Sasuke.

- Si lo hicieras no estaríais aquí ahora...

- …

- No te habría conocido – le dijo Sakura mientras le abrazaba por la espalda y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Itachi.

- Sakura, tienes razón – le respondió mientras se daba la vuelta sin soltar el abrazo. – Creo que ya es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar a mirar el futuro. Cuando Sasuke despierte le contaré toda la verdad aunque no creo que me perdone.

- No lo se, pero tienes que intentarlo.

- Sakura... - dijo Itachi acercandose a la chica.

- ¿Ein?

- Hay algo que quiero decirte...

- ¡SASUKE PARA! - se comenzó a oir gritar a Naruto - ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡TE ARREPENTIRÁS!

- Creo que es mejor que bajemos al salón - dijo Itachi.

- Será mejor que nos apresuremos si queremos tener donde dormir esta noche -dijo Sakura mientras soltaba a Itachi.

Cuando llegaron al salón, Naruto tenía un montón de clones agarrando a Sasuke, que se encontraba ya tirado en el suelo con un brazo estirado y un chidori preparado para lanzarle a Naruto.

- Vosotros dos... -dijo Sakura enfadada.

- ¿Qué quieres Sakura-chan? - respondió Naruto con la voz temblorosa mientras Sasuke arqueaba una ceja.

- Dejar ya de pelearos si no quereis terminar en el hospital o muertos.

- No es necesario usar la violencia, Sakura – le dijo Sasuke mientras tocaba el chichón en el lugar donde Sakura le pegó horas antes.

- ¿Y eres tu el que me lo dice con un chidori en la mano? - le responde Sakura. Automáticamente Sasuke cancela la técnica.

- Naruto, ¿crees que está bien aplastar a un invitado con tantos clones?

- Emm... - automáticamente Naruto hace desaparecer sus clones y Sasuke se levanta del suelo.

- Bien, ahora nos vamos a sentar todos tranquilamente en a la mesa vamos a tener una cena tranquila. Y después aclaramos las cosas tranquilamente – dice Sakura y todos obedecen.

Kakashi no tarda mucho en servir la cena. Se trata de una sopa de verduras y como acompañante filetes de carne a la plancha.

- Kakashi no tenía idea de que cocinaras tan bien – le alaga Sakura.

- Prefería ramen – se quejó Naruto ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria por parte todos. - no me gustan las verduras.

El resto de la cena siguió tranquilamente y cuando terminaron Naruto y Sasuke se encargaron de recoger la mesa. Cuando terminaron todos se sentaron en los sofás e Itachi comenzó a contar toda la historia, que a la vez era la historia de su vida. Mientras iba narrando nadie le interrumpió. Contar todo con detalle le llevó bastante tiempo, pero cuando terminó comenzaron las preguntas.

- ¿Entonces nunca traicionaste a Konoha? - preguntó Naruto incredulo.

- No – respondió Itachi tranquilamente.

- Entonces... ¿en todas las ocasiones en que luchamos no tenias intención de matarnos? - volvió a preguntar Naruto.

- No, solo retrasaros para que no desconfiaran en Akatsuki.

- ¿Entonces cuando peleamos te dejaste ganar nii-san?

- Si, te llevé hasta el extremo, pero nunca fue mi intención matarte, solo quería sacar a Orochimaru completamente de tu cuerpo, y lo conseguí. Quería morir a tus manos Sasuke, pero el destino quiso que siguiera vivo.

- Nii-san, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche en la casa?

- Claro – respondio Itachi.

- Tengo que pensar bien las cosas antes de decidir si te perdono o no. Me has hecho sufrir demasiado.

- Lo siento, Sasuke. Todo lo que hice fue para que pudieras seguir viviendo. Nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño.

- Pues para decir eso, no te cortaste demasiado a la hora de pelear...

- Tenía que ser realista la batalla, si te hubiera dejado ganar fácilmente no habría sido capaz de extirpar a Orochimaru de tu interior. Además, si dejaba que me mataras con 2 ataques te extrañaría demasiado.

- Entonces, ¿planeaste todo hasta ahora? - reguntó Kakashi

- Todo estuvo planeado desde el momento en el que recibí la orden de asesinar al clan, hasta el momento en el que me salvasteis la vida. Realmente quería morir a manos de Sasuke.

- Bueno chicos, creo que ya es hora de que todos nos vayamos a dormir – dijo Kakashi – mañana será otro día y creo que Sasuke tiene muchas cosas que meditar con la almohada.

- Tienes razón, Kakashi. Esta noche me quedo a dormir, espero que nadie intente nada durante la noche.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, Sasuke. Todos en esta habitación queremos que vuelvas a la aldea – dijo Kakashi.

- Buenas noches – dijeron todos a la vez, y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Quería hacer una pequeña pregunta ahora que ya veo próximo el final. No creo que le falten demasiados capitulos a menos que mi mente retorcida de otro giró a la historia. A estas alturas ya no se cuantos giros dio la idea original. Esto me pasa por no escribir el guión con toda la idea original. Unas veces pienso una cosa, y al poco tiempo escribo algo diferente.

Ahora va la pregunta

¿Que tipo de final quieren? Un final ñoño y feliz donde todos terminan comiendo perdices u otro tipo de final más emocionante donde no se sabe que pasará hasta el último momento (ojo que la segunda opción también puede tener final feliz)

se abren las votaciones

y disculparme por haber tardado tanto, espero que la próxima actua sea pronto.


End file.
